Six Lives
by Sa5mW
Summary: Haruhi has been sent to six different dimensions, six different worlds with six different love interests. In the end, who will she choose?
1. Beginning

**Hello! I'm Sam and this is my first FanFic! Woohoo! I love this anime and I hope this is easy to understand. So please enjoy and review. Thank you thank you thank you! YAAAAAAAAAY. **

* * *

**Six Lives**

**Life 1**

Leaving Ouran that day would seem like the hardest thing she would ever do and yet she knew her future was more than this. Heading towards the corner, a mile away from home, Haruhi stopped and looked back at the majesty of Ouran High School. Those six boys she could depend on were there, in that music room waiting. A small grin grew on her face. She knew that the one she couldn't stop thinking about was in there as well, but she wouldn't tell anyone other wise.

Shaking her head, she stepped down onto the cross walk. She took two steps...barely two steps and then she was flying. Her heart had leapt out of her and the world became numb.

"Haruhi! Oh god!" A voice yelled for her in the distance. Her eyes couldn't focus, metal was strewn around her and fog surrounded her. She could hear her heart beat clearly, beating like a drum. Fuzzy and swarming colors filled as she shifted herself. Then, she found the sky. The blue gleamed at her like beautiful eyes which faded to black.

She couldn't remember anything after that. She didn't know if anyone came for her or was it merely false hope. Would she always be alone? She had always been, in secret. Fighting and striving on her own because she knew she was the only one to do so. Yet, this once she actually wanted someone to be there. All she could do now is hope in the darkness.

"God damn it! Damn it all! She's dead isn't she?"

"Hikaru, gain control of yourself. We don't need you to be hysterical."

"I don't care! Why won't you help her?!"

"Hikaru, please, lets go for a walk."

"Alright. If anything happens to her I swear!"

A door shuts.

"Takashi, maybe we should give her some time to wake up. She'll be all right in a little bit, right?"

"Yea."

The door closes again.

"As for you, maybe we should step out as well. The others are right, you know?"

"No."

"You don't expect to stay here the whole time, do you?"

Silence.

"Idiot, I should've know." The door closes, once more.

The blackness filled her again. It was all around her this time. It was almost suffocating her, forcing her to go under the invisible water. It wouldn't end like this for her, she wouldn't go without a fight. She submerged and suddenly there was a light.

(short I know Im sorry :(, It will improve in the next chapter)


	2. Heartache

Suddenly, it was almost as if life had flowed into her and she sat up straight. Half-expecting to see her home and half-expecting to see herself in a hospital bed, yet she awoke somewhere else.

The lovely walls and floors and the tables and chairs spread about the room rushed her familiarity. 'The host club?' She thought to herself. 'I don't remember falling asleep, here.' She was sprawled across one of the couches and adjusted herself to sit with her feet on the ground. No one was in the room and yet she heard the grand doors open behind her. She turned quickly to see who was there.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here? Schools over, remember?" Kaoru said with a sideways smile. Yet, something felt odd.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru and the others?" She questioned him. Then realizing that her hair was at her shoulders and not it's usual boyish length.

"Haruhi? Hikaru moved away a year ago. What are you talking about?"

She looked down at the floor. 'What the hell is he saying? If this is some kind of prank I swear-'

"Kaoru, " She looked at him and a blush flooded his face. "What's going on?" She walked over to him by the doorway. Suddenly, she could see it more clearly. He was older, much older. He had the tone that Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki possessed. "How old are you?"

"Haruhi," He chuckled, "I think you hurt your head, did you fall off the couch earlier."

"Just answer me!" Kaoru took a step back slightly and shifted his weight.

"I'm 18 and so are you. We're seniors." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should take you to the nurse."

"I'm fine," shrugging his shoulder off harshly, his face gleamed with shock.

"Is this about Hikaru!?"

"What?"

"I get it now! I truly do! You'd always choose him, won't you?"

"Kaoru-"

"I thought you said before that you wanted me now!"

"Wha-"

"You rejected him, remember?"

"I-" Tears began to flow from his eyes as he yelled at her.

"Haruhi, he's gone now? Don't you get that. You said you loved me!"

Haruhi blinked at him a few times. He looked at her once more. He looked more powerful than before and he was no longer a young man as she once knew him.

Suddenly he grabbed her. His arms around her waist and he fell to his knees. His face laid lightly against her stomach. Haruhi couldn't breathe. It was all too much for her to handle.

"He left for you. He didn't want you to pity him anymore. How could you be so cold to him for me? We broke his heart and I never cared until now. I thought I could be as untouchable as he was. I don't know why your acting so strange. But lately, you've been thinking about him. I understand now. You never really loved me. But after he left I was there for you. I was only your comfort." Her breathing became shallow as she sucked in his words. "The others wouldn't understand that well. But Haruhi, how could you be so cruel?"

She never understood Kaoru as well as Hikaru and she never understood his motives. His heart was frail and she'd do anything to save him. She wouldn't let his crumble like she let Hikarus.

'This isn't my world.' She thought. 'I'd never let this happen. I'm going to fix this one until I can sort out where I am.'

"Kaoru." She whispered softly. His head lifted and met her gaze. She smiled down at him and hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

Haruhi was familiar with everything now. Whether this was her future or another lifetime, she was going to do whatever she could. It had been a week since she had awakened from her nightmare. She had discovered that in this new world, Haruhi had rejected Hikaru and he left in misery. A year after that Haruhi had grown close to Kaoru and he had proposed to her. She said yes. She had been worried about Hikaru's appearance to the wedding and Kaoru was worried that Haruhi had been thinking about him too much.

It was there senior year of high school at Ouran academy. The host club had been growing strong with Kaoru and many others led it's daily schedules. They recieved weekly calls from Tamaki-senpai about how the club should be directed. All in all, Haruhi planned on making Karou happy even though she knew her heart belonged to another.

Sometimes, it felt wrong to play the role of a fiancé. Yet Haruhi knew sooner or later she would return to her normal life. But time was going faster than normal. Haruhi was to be married the next day to Kaoru and she didn't know what would become of her.

"Haruhi! Could you come here." Haruhi popped up from her seat in her bedroom and headed to the living room. Her father was in the kitchen and Kaoru sat neatly in his chair with his cell phone in hand. "I need to talk to you." Haruhi walked toward him and smiled. "Hikaru called."

Her body froze and she her mind jolted a bit. She didn't know what Haruhi had said to Hikaru when she rejected him. She could only hope that she was kind and tried to make him understand. Yet if he had to move away she wondered how awful she was.

"Oh."

"He agreed to come."

"I suppose we will see him soon then."

"I miss him."

She placed a hand on his head and brushed his hair. "I do too." She saw a grimace appear on his face but it faded instantly.

"Haruhi, why won't you kiss me?"

Her face grew red with shame. She knew and inside she knew why, yet she wouldn't say. "I- I just wanted to save it for tomorrow. Haha." She giggled trying to hide her nervous twitch in her hand.

Kaoru got up and was barely inches from her. He grabbed her arm and pulled him toward her. "Haruhi, I know there must be another side of you that I want to discover." Her face grew hotter.

"Karou, please stop! W-wait till tomorrow haha, okay." She nervously fumbled and laughed throw it all.

"Haruhi! I'm growing impatient with you." He began to back her up.

"Kaoru, I know you won't do this."

"Calm down, it's just some fun and we are engaged after all."

She noticed behind her the wall was close. "Kaoru, stop!" She side stepped the wall and her head smacked against a shelf. The pain enhanced and she collapsed against the carpet.

"Haruhi!" A voice yelled once more. Footsteps and other noices filled her till there was eventually silence.


	3. A taste of Honey

Hai thar. Sam here. I'm sorry I will try to just lazy. Also practice is starting so I'm tired. But ill try to update soon. Here u go :D

* * *

'It's over. It's all over.' She couldn't take it anymore. The lies were becoming so difficult. Luckily, the adaptation was easy but now it's all over. Hopefully that Kaoru would be happy now. It made her wonder if that could happen. Could she really break up the twins like that? Even she saw that happening she would try to avoid it.

Suddenly the black had rushed her and it felt like her heart had stopped. Yet her eyes burst open and she breathed hard. She hated it. She hoped it would be over. She just wanted to go home. Yet she was far from it.

She was in a different room this time. A bedroom with luxurious tapestries and furniture. The room had a strange scent of sweets and the colors made her feel fluffy and light.

'Oh no,' She thought. Quickly she relieved herself from the satin sheets and hurried to the door. To her surprised it opened right before she could grab the handle. 'Honey-senpai.' Her voice had escaped her.

The first thing she noticed was his shocking height, he had grown to be taller than she was, about Kyouya's height. His hair was the light strawberry blonde it had been before. His brown eyes were breathe taking. For once, she felt a moment of attraction and subsided it quickly.

"Haru-chan." His voice was deeper too. She would'nt let it happen again. Not to Kaoru and not to Honey. She knew how she truly felt. "I was coming up to see if you felt better." She blushed. She wasn't used to this Honey-senpai. She shook her head and met his eyes.

"Honey-senpai, how old am I?" He cocked his head quizzically. "I mean, do I still go to Ouran Academy?" She remembered him as a sweet lover, a child, and a boy who carried around Usa-chan, but this was too much for her. Kaoru and Honey too, everything didn't make sense. Would she ever return to her normal life? She missed her father and the others. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. How could she lie about how she felt and hurt everyone around her?

Tears flooded her eyes. She was never an emotional person and yet she was like this. She just-

"Haru-chan. Why must you be like this?" Honey's eyes gleamed. A smile came onto his face. "Your always so brave. But when you are upset you just lock it inside." His face neared hers, "why?"

He was right. She had tried to be brave all her life and yet she was very weak. She fell to the floor and her heart gave out a little. "Honey-senpai...I-" She covered her face. Strong hands pulled her hands away. Honey gleamed at her.

"You need to smile more often, Haru-chan." He said. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. It was all subtle but she felt a feeling of relief. She took a deep breathe and sighed.

She awoke in the bed with a soft sheet around her. Her eyes were heavy. She dragged herself out of bed and found Honey on a couch in the middle of the room. His hair fell gently across his face with his mouth slightly opened. He was still in his uniform and shoes, yet he had time to carry Usa-chan under his arm as he slept. She smiled down at him and sat on the opposing couch.

She understood now. Everything was a trial for her. Could she truly make these boys happy? Even if it meant she'd wouldn't be, she knew she had to. Wherever she was, she had to try to fix things for all of them. No matter what she had to go through. She knew she had to try.

She began to walk away when she turned too fast and her arm hit a glass vase. 'Not again!' She desperately reached for the vase, yet it continued to fall. The vase broke instantly. The sound echoing around the walls of the room.

Slowly she turned her head towards Honey. A pair of eyes peered over the couch top. The glowed with a threatening glare. She quickly jumped up and adjusts herself. "I'm so sorry. I- I- it was an accident. I swear!" She flustered about. The eyes stopped gleaming and he fell back onto the couch.

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi rushed over to him and realized he had continued to sleep. 'Tamaki is right, he is scary when he wakes up.' She quietly walked passed him when something stopped her. Honey, eyes still shut, grabbed onto her wrist firmly. He lightly tugged her towards him. She sat down on the edge of the couch. She watched him, cautiously. He tugged one last time and she fell.

Laying next to Honey was strange. Sometimes he'd smell like cake and other times he just smelled sweet. Her back was curled against her stomach.

"Haruhi." He murmured at one point. She sat up slightly and kissed his forehead and then settled back down. She smiled.

Sleeping started to consume her. But this time it had consumed her too deep. She was in a darker place and yet she couldn't explain it. She felt alone again, Honey wasn't by her side anymore. No one was. She felt cold and scared in this new dark place.

"Anything?"

"Kyoya, she won't even squeeze my hand. She- she isn't responding to me either."

"Maybe you should take a break? Come back tomorrow." The door opens.

"Boss, you're still here. Come on let's go back to Ouran."

"Yea, besides its not like she's going anywhere."

"Damnit! How could you all be so cold? Don't you get it?!"

"Hikaru, are you all right?"

"I'm leaving, if you don't mind."

"Very well, I will see you out and Tamaki? Try to control yourself around Haruhi, she's in a stable state." The door closes.

"Haruhi..."

"Uhm, Boss? I need to check on Hikaru. This is a rough time for him. I think he needs me."

"I understand."

"You're not coming?"

"Not until..."

"I see." Door closes.

She could see it now. Her vision was becoming blurry. Yet it was coming soon enough. Yet sadly, the darkness swarmed her again. She wondered who she would encounter next.


End file.
